Hold Me
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: Diva sees Saya comforted by Hagi,and feels jealousy and solitude. What will Karl do when he finds her like this? KarlXDiva OneShot


Finally I got myslef out of writer's block! Sorry if the characters are OOC but I tried my best and with Karl and Diva its tricky. Please review afterwards.

Diva watched as rain pelted the windows of her hotel room, the water rolling down in slow heavy drops, Diva sighed finding herself in solitude once more and she studied the view below, the wet cobblestone streets of Paris gleaming under the glare of streetlights. Diva's ocean blue eyes swept the streets lazily trying to find entertainment in Paris' own solitude, and trying to hide the fact of her own abandonment. Diva's eye was caught by the sight of two figures walking slowly down the street, their clothes soaked by the downpour, but they seemed not to care. Her breath caught as she saw the upturned face of a girl, whose liquid brown eyes glanced worriedly up to her companion. "_Saya__", _Diva thought as the face of her sister stared unknowingly up to her. Diva's hands clenched involuntarily her fingernails biting hard into her porcelain like skin bringing small crescents of blood to the surface. Hate boiled beneath Diva's calm surface as she fought to turn away from the window but she couldn't, she stayed entranced by the image of her sister and…_"__Hagi__."_

Diva stood before the window the shadows of raindrops forming shadows of tears. Below on the street Saya had turned to Hagi burying her head into his neck her shoulders racked with sobs. Diva sneered, her crimson lips parting in disgust at her sister's weakness. Diva began to turn away from the window but stopped, watching Hagi pull Saya closer stroking her hair and calming her. Diva's clenched fist shook, blood pouring down in small trickles as her fingernails sunk deeper searching for more crimson liquid.

_"What's wrong with me?" _Diva thought, "_Why do I feel like this?"_

The pattering rain called to Diva, pleading for her to come watch the scene playing on down below her window. Her body shook with the need to turn away but she watched her eyes hollow and unseeing as she tilted her head and rested her ebony head against the cool glass. The two left, leaving no trace of themselves behind except the hollow ache that beat inside of Diva's heart and the dry trails of blood on her hands, the cuts already healing.

The click of the door dragged Diva from her haunted reverie as she turned to see who it was that had come. Karl stood by the door his dark eyes watching her intently trying to discern Diva from the darkness. Diva already felt her mask sliding slowly upward her crimson lips forming into a cynical smile, as she stepped forward towards Karl, who watched as the mask she wore became more defined the sorrow that had possessed her features disappeared as mocking and superiority overtook her delicate features.

Diva stood before Karl her ebony hair slowly settling around her face framing it, like darkness around moonlight. Her blue eyes searched his dark black ones for recognition of her sorrow, and the answers to her mind's questions. As her eyes searched his Karl fought the urge to grab Diva and tear the mask she held so often off of her face, the urge to make her solitary world turn upsides down, the urge to show her she wasn't alone.

Sorrow still held herself in Diva's eyes, playing hide and seek with Karl's mind, time and time again he would see her fleeting form within Diva's sapphire like eyes as deep as the ocean. Diva broke their stare and gracefully sauntered back to her post at the window, her pale fingers tracing the spider like webs of rain upon the glass.

"I saw her." Diva's whisper broke the silence between them cracking the questions that sat heavily on Karl's tongue. Diva's finger tapped lightly on the glass creating a soft ring that held itself within the air. "There, on the street." She whispered again the images flashing before her eyes, as her left hand clenched her fingernails once again sent on a search for blood as the dug into her ashen skin. Diva turned to him, smiling bitter sweetly the tears that she had suppressed fighting their way to the corners of her eyes. "She was crying, and so her Chevalier…held her." She told Karl her voice breaking on the word chevalier. Karl watched as Diva stood before him shaking as she told him this.

_It's because it's __Saya__…that's all. _Karl told himself, trying to push back the rising sense of dread that his queen didn't love him, but another man.

_"_Karl?" Diva's voice broke through his thoughts; there was a slight edge of panic within her melodic voice. He nodded his head not daring to speak without letting out the torrent of words that tangled themselves within his mind. "Why is it, that I have more Chevaliers then her… but still feel so alone?"

Karl stood silent at Diva's question, not able to utter a word. Diva laughed a bitter and weak laugh, which died once it hit the silence of the air. "That's why I have all of you, so I'd be more loved then her, for once in our lives." Her voice was harsh. "But, I've always been alone, how stupid of me to think that would change." Diva whispered. She brought her bloody hand up to Karl's eyes, "Do you regret that you drank this blood?" she mused as she turned it slowly in the small pool of light that she and Karl stood in.

Karl watched Diva his eyes large with fear of what would happen; now his hands remained at his sides clenched as he heard her words. "I've never regretted that." Karl said his voice echoing through the room, he reached out and grabbed Diva's hand as she tried to pull back but his hand grasped tighter. She looked at the grasp and felt the warmth of his skin seep into hers. "You're not alone because…" _I love you._ Karl thought, he opened his mouth to say it to try to force the words out but something stopped him.

Diva's head came crashing down upon his shoulder, her body shaking as tears spilled out of her eyes. "Hold me." She whispered.

The two stood there in silence arms wrapped around each other's broken form, as the sun broke through the clouds illuminating the small room with light.

Diva sighed, the empty hollow inside her heart replaced with warmth, because she had Karl, and they would be together for at least one more day.

Thanks for reading, please review afterwards, I love to hear your views on my stories. If you liked this story you may like my other one's.


End file.
